


Eye of Storm

by mecchi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/pseuds/mecchi
Summary: Heechul would always be the one Leeteuk turned to when things get tough.





	Eye of Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking. This piece is totally self indulgent. Haven't written smut for so long so please bear with me. Also not a native english speaker so there are awkward grammar and weird sentences. Please point any discrepancies out and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. Enjoy.

Heechul sighed, rubbing his hands together to alleviate the coldness. It had been a long day of filming and now he looked forward to a hot bath and a good night sleep. Bowing to the staffs and cast members signaling his farewell, he slipped away towards his manager who seemed to be ending a phone call.

 

"Hyung, who are you talking to? Let's go, it's cold," he said, eager to get out of the day's clothes and work.

 

"It was Leeteuk," his manager replied, passing Heechul his cellphone. Heechul could almost feel wrinkles forming as he frowned. They walked side by side towards the car, the cold air enveloped their bodies.

  
"Did he need anything?"

  
"I'm not sure. He just mumbled and hung up when I said you were wrapping up,"

  
"Did he sounded weird or anything?" there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind and Heechul was already prepared to kiss his good night sleep goodbye.

  
"Yeah, it was like he’s drunk?"

  
"Ey hyung, you know he doesn't drink much,"

  
"No, he really did sound like that. He was sort of slurring a bit. Maybe he has a stuffy nose?"

  
"Hmm, I think I'll just check up on him. Might be sick, that old man," was all Heechul replied before he climbed onto the car and fastened his seatbelt. His manager got in on the driver seat and started the car. Heechul hummed appreciatively, welcoming the sweet warmth as hot air blasted out.

  
Scrolling through his messages, he frowned when he saw Leeteuk's single text amidst the numerous congratulations and praises for his recent duet with Kyunghoon. Alarm bells resounded through his head as he tapped on it.

  
'I need you, please,'

  
It was only sent 5 minutes ago. He looked at the clock on the car's dashboard and his surrounding, realizing he was about 15 minutes away from Leeteuk's place. Heechul pressed call and frowned when his call got rejected immediately. He tried again and was met with the same result.

  
"Going straight to Teuk's then?" his manager asked as they turned a corner and Heechul nodded, fingers busy typing.

  
"Yeah, seems like Teukkie is not feeling well?" the note of uncertainty at the end of his sentence caused his manager's eyebrows to rise.

  
"I'll pick you up from there tomorrow then. Don't do anything rash," was all the manager said. Heechul was glad he was spared the lecture that is resting on the tip of his manager's tongue.

  
"Thanks, hyung,"

  
He sent a text to Leeteuk, saying he was on his way before he put his phone away. Looking out of the window, Heechul felt his mind drift, thinking about his leader. Their relationship had always been complicated from the start, himself envying the natural grace and calm aura that Leeteuk was able to provide almost effortlessly and Leeteuk envied his ability to speak his mind and being brave to do what he wanted and standing up to himself. They clashed a lot, their fights legendary. He accused Leeteuk of being a coward and Leeteuk accused him of being selfish. He called Leeteuk control freak and Leeteuk retaliated by calling Heechul careless, irresponsible and so goddamned spoilt. Heechul snorted at the memory. They said a lot during their younger years, some of it true and some of it just because they each wanted to hurt the other.

  
He had been to hell and back with Leeteuk though. Had been his friend, been his enemy, been his lover, been his hater, been his strength and been his downfall. And because of this, he knew exactly what Leeteuk needed tonight. It had been quite some time since Leeteuk needed him though, Heechul mused.

  
"Hey, we are here," the manager's deep voice penetrated his thoughts and Heechul thanked him before gathering his things. He stepped out of the car, bowing his thanks yet again and watched as his manager drove away.

  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+

  
Opening the front door quietly, Heechul again frowned at the lack of light throughout the apartment.

  
"Aish this ahjussi is really giving me lots of wrinkles tonight," he grumbled absentmindedly as he removed his shoes, coat and jacket and stepped into the living room. His hand automatically reached for the light switch and flipped it on.

  
"Teuk?" he called out when he saw the living room empty. Setting down all his stuffs on top of the coffee table, he walked towards the bedroom.

  
"Teukkie?" he called out again once he opened the bedroom door.

  
"Chul?" a weak voice answered from under the mountain of blankets on top of the huge bed in the middle of the room. The mound shifted to reveal Leeteuk, face messy with tears and snot. Upon seeing Heechul though, a floodgate seemed to reopen as Leeteuk's face crumpled and new batches of tears emerged.

  
Heechul can't help but think of how beautiful Leeteuk looked.

  
"What's wrong, Teukkie?" he asked as he trekked towards the bed.

  
"Help me, Heechul," Leeteuk said between shuddering breaths and Heechul bent down, long fingers wiping the never ending tears.

  
He sat on the bed and within seconds he has a lapful of Leeteuk.

  
"Shh, there there. Let it all out," Heechul pat the back of Leeteuk's head as the older one cried onto his shoulders, his sobs huge and out of control. Heechul's heart ached at the devastating sound. He knew that Leeteuk's heart was filled with sorrow, knew that sometimes it would get too much and Leeteuk cannot cope. Rocking slightly, he dropped soft kisses along the side of Leeteuk's neck.

  
"Deep breaths, Teuk," he instructed softly when Leeteuk's breath kept getting shorter. He kissed the outer shell of Leeteuk's ear, whispering sweet nothings and all the while he rubbed the back of Leeteuk's neck knowing it's a sure way to get him to calm down.

  
“It’s okay Teukkie. It’s okay,” Heechul repeated when Teuks’ sobs got quieter and quieter until there are only a few sniffles left.

  
“It doesn’t feel like it’s going to be okay,” Leeteuk whispered instead and Heechul’s heart broke again at the certainty in Leeteuk’s voice. This was what Teuk believed to be true with all his heart and Heechul was deeply angered at the unfairness of it all. He felt helpless at the face of Leeteuk’s worries and doubts. He felt sad that Leeteuk, his hardworking Teuk, his wonderful Jungsoo who had been a rock for so many people seemed to be sinking as the years passed by.

  
Heechul thought back to a time before Leeteuk’s enlistment, a time before his own enlistment, when they were young and conquering the world and it felt like centuries ago. The years since had not been kind to Leeteuk, and as his steps grew heavier with time, Heechul had to keep reminding himself to slow down, take his leader’s hand and pull him forward.

  
“No matter what happened, I got you,” his fierce statement was loud in the silent room and he felt a minute nod from Leeteuk.

  
“You are beautiful and strong. My Jungsoo, my brave Jungsoo,”

  
“I am weak, Heechul. I don’t think I can go on any longer,” the soft words sent chills down Heechul’s spine.

 

“Idiot, don’t speak like that!” the fear of what might have been, even after years passed, resurfaced and Heechul put his hands on Leeteuk’s shoulders, pushing him back a little. He stared deep into Leeteuk’s bloodshot eyes only to have Leeteuk avoid his gaze by wiping his nose against his shirtsleeve. Heechul’s heart broke again at the sight of the man in front of him, tired and weathered by the world. There was a time when he thought the other is invincible, a wall of shield between other and Super Junior but during moments like this, he realized the toll it took.

 

“If this is weak for you, Jungsoo, then I must be the weakest person ever. You had done so much and I can’t even wrap my head around on how you are still able to stand after all these years. You are so patient and gentle. Always putting others before yourself. But you gripped yourself too strong sometimes. You are selfless and I think that is your downfall,” Leeteuk flinched at that.

 

“It’s not true,”

 

“You don’t get to say it’s not true. These are my thoughts and to me, it’s crystal clear. You are wonderful, you have worked so hard and you gave your all for us members, for the group, for your work. Don’t let the words of people who don’t know you hurt you. I know you forget sometimes but that’s why I’m here. I’m your only friend right? I will keep reminding you. Even if I die first, I will keep reminding you. I won’t abandon you. I’ll even become a ghost and haunt you, you better believe that."

 

That earned Heechul a slight smile, dimple appearing for a few nanoseconds. It was tiny but it showered his heart with flutters of hope and love. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Leeteuk’s forehead, trailing soft kisses down the track of tears before slotting their lips together.

 

Kissing Leeteuk felt like coming home, familiar and comforting and as the other opened up, Heechul felt that spark he used to feel all the time around him. They continued kissing for what felt like an eternity before pulling apart. Heechul stared at Leeteuk, whose face is red, eyes shut tight and lips swollen.

 

“I will follow you to the end of the world,” Heechul declared.

 

With that statement, countless emotions ran through Leeteuk’s face. Suddenly he grasped the front of Heechul’s shirt and lay down, effectively pulling Heechul to lie on top of him. Heechul stared right back at Leeteuk and his heart soared at the complete trust etched on it.

 

“I want you, Heechul” it was simple and direct.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“It has been a long time since I last felt this sure. Please,”

 

With that, Heechul captured Leeteuk’s lips for another kiss, this time it’s not as gentle as the one before. He sucked on Leteuk’s bottom lips, causing the other to moan softly. Pulling back, he stared at Leeteuk, the older one panting, cheeks tainted red. However his eyes were wide open and clear as he looked at Heechul.

 

“Make me feel good, Chul. I want to lose control,” Leeteuk whispered and Heechul sat back, effectively straddling the other, his knees trapping Leeteuk’s slight body. His fingers were steady as they pushed under Leeteuk’s shirt, cold fingers meeting bare skin. Leeteuk hissed at the sudden touch and wiggled a bit, helping Heechul to remove his T-shirt. Heechul pulled the material off Leeteuk, slowly getting hard at the thrill he felt. It was like unwrapping a present and Heechul licked his lips at the sight of Leeteuk’s exposed upper half.

 

He kept staring and Leeteuk’s breaths grew heavier under Heechul’s scrutiny. He traced a finger alongside Leeteuk’s sharp jawline, trailing down his throat and stopping at a nipple. He gave the nub a tiny flick and was deeply satisfied when loud moans resounded throughout the room. He had almost forgotten how vocal Leeteuk can be during sex and he fully intended to make the other scream.

 

He twisted the nipple, relishing in the shudder it brought before he lowered his mouth against said nub and licked it.

 

“Ah-ah Heechul,” Leeteuk moaned loudly as Heechul continued to lick and suck until the nub stood hardened, coverd by saliva. Heechul then proceeded to give the other nipple the same treatment and by the time he was done, Leeteuk is fully hard and only a hair away from begging.

 

“So good, gonna make you feel so, so good,” Heechul murmured as he trailed kisses down Leeteuk’s abs, not as defined as during their Bonamana glory. Inwardly, Heechul cursed at the fact that Leeteuk kept losing weight steadily but nagging won’t really help. He pulled back to stare at Leeteuk’s flushed face and the latter had one arm slung over his face, effectively covering his eyes. Leeteuk’s chest rose and fell with each pant and he whined when Heechul stood up.

 

“Don’t go,” it was almost heartbreaking the way Leeteuk whimpered but Heechul chose to barge on.

 

“Go where? Leave you? Please give yourself some credit. As if I’m going to leave this delicious body of yours,” he replied as he removed his own clothes, piece by piece.

 

Those words made Leeteuk remove his arm to glare at the younger one.

 

“Don’t mock me,”

 

“Jungsoo, I don’t lie,” Leeteuk seemed surprised for a moment as Heechul, whose hands were deftly removing his own belt, stared unblinkingly.

 

Leeteuk was the first one to turn away, seemingly embarrassed but Heechul still caught the small pleased smile as Leeteuk hid yet again, this time crossing his arms together to cover his flaming face. Heechul felt his heart froze at the way Leeteuk responded to his compliment.

 

“Why are you so insecure, Jungsoo ah?” Heechul asked while he stepped out of his pants, almost bare save for the boxer clinging to his hips. He trailed back to where Leeteuk was sprawled on the bed, legs opened invitingly. Heechul hooked his fingers on the elastic band of Leeteuk’s shorts and pulled down while Leeteuk raised his hips and continued doing the same to Leeteuk’s underwear, effectively removing the garment completely. He tossed them away, delighting as the flush spread from Leeteuk’s face down his neck and body.

 

Leeteuk’s erection stood proudly once released from the confines of his pants and his fingers kept clenching and unclenching, grasping onto thin air. Heechul stared at the body of his leader appreciatively, mapping it with burning eyes. It felt almost sinful to look at Leeteuk this way but Heechul stared on.

 

“You are beautiful inside out and the world is a fool for not acknowledging that,” He declared as he divested himself of his boxers, gritting his teeth once the cold air hit his hard cock.

 

“Chul, please,” Leeteuk moaned brokenly, hips snapping upwards as Heechul wrapped his fingers around Leeteuk’s erection. He spread the beads of precum gathered at the tip and started stroking in the way he knew the other preferred. They had done this too many times and he can do it as easy as breathing.

 

Wanton moans filled the room as Leeteuk moved his hips according to Heechul’s stroke. Heechul licked his lips, wetting them, before leaning forward to engulf the tip of Leeteuk’s erection and Leeteuk’s body almost jolted off the bed when he gave a suck. To Heechul, Leeteuk tasted like he always did back in their trainee days all the way to now. It was not too bitter and there’s an underlying hint of sweetness which Heechul attributed to the fact that Leeteuk doesn’t really drink or smoke. He grazed Leeteuk’s cock lightly using his teeth and was awarded with a half shout from the other.

 

Heechul felt Leeteuk’s fingers grasped his hair tight and he took a peek upwards. He hummed as he watched Leeteuk, head thrown back in ecstasy and profanities slipping out like flowing water. He then continued to deepthroat the other, totally enjoying the high pitch sounds Leeteuk made of broken words stringed together. Sleeping with Leeteuk had always been good because he was so vocal about everything and Heechul felt his efforts being appreciated. He guessed that’s one of the benefits of Leeteuk wearing his heart on his sleeves around Heechul. So easy to read once you know what to look for. Suddenly Leeteuk grasped his hair tightly.

 

“Chul! Stop, stop,” he pleaded desperately and Heechul pulled away at once. He wiped his mouth using the back of his hand, watching Leeteuk who took deep breaths while his fingers scrambled on the bed, searching for something.

 

“Lube, where?” Leeteuk whimpered.

 

“Is it still at the same place?” Heechul was impressed when Leeteuk was able to nod, apparently still having some coherency left even after the short blowjob he received. Apparently, he still had control over himself, little it might be. Heechul opened the drawer of the side table, knocking around the contents before his fingers grasped the familiar bottle.

 

Crawling on the bed, Heechul popped open the cap while settling between Leeteuk’s legs which were spread open for Heechul only. He watched as Leeteuk grabbed the back of one leg, spreading himself even wider and Heechul drank the sight of Leeteuk’s hole, looking oh so tight.

 

“Please, please,” Leeteuk begged while Heechul smeared the flavoured lube all over his fingers. He then ran his lubed fingers up the expanse of Leeteuks’ thigh, goosebumps following the cold lube and Leeteuk breath hitched. Heechul bypassed the straining erection to settle on his balls, fondling them a bit before travelling further back to press against Leeteuk’s fluttering entrance.

 

“So pretty, all for me,” Heechul purred as his finger circled the rim before slipping in slowly, coaxing the tight hole to open up little by little. His other hand kept pouring more lube as he pressed on. Leeteuk gasped as his hips gave little half thrusts, his body both wanting to reject and accept the intrusion.

 

“So tight, Jungsoo. Haven’t got the time to play with yourself?”

 

“Only you, there’s only-ah-you. Please,” Leeteuk panted as slowly one finger became two and two became three. He gasped, feeling full because of the fingers but still craving something bigger. Heechul smirked, his fingers continued to move in and out of the latter, slowly opening Leeteuk out for his cock. He crooked his fingers just a little bit so and Leeteuk’s body jumped, screams bouncing of the walls.

 

“So good, chul. So, so good,” Leeteuk kept babbling incoherently when Heechul kept pressing the spot again and again. Leeteuk’s hands had abandoned his legs in favour of grasping the bedsheets tightly.

 

“Now, want you now. Please Heechul. I want you,” Leeteuk pleaded as pleasure rolled like crushing waves upon his frame. His eyes were shut tight, droplets of tears leaking down his ears.

 

“Please,” the broken moan made Heechul pull his fingers out in one swift motion and Leeteuk cried out, every nerve of his body was on fire and he was at the end of his rope. Heechul hiked one of Leeteuk’s legs around his waist and positioned the tip of his lubed cock against Leeteuk’s entrance. He leaned forward to nuzzle Leeteuks cheek, before nibbling his earlobe.

 

“Just like that?” he whispered hoarsely, restraining himself from just slamming in as he waited for Leeteuk’s answer. Leeteuk nodded and Heechul doesn’t waste any time as he slowly pushed in, watching Leeteuk gasping for air as he was filled inch by inch.

 

“You are doing so well Jungsoo. Just relax,” He panted out as Leeteuk’s body gripped him like a hot furnace. He thrusted in and pulled out with little movements, patiently waiting for the other to adjust and before long, he was completely buried inside. Leeteuk whimpered as more tears leaking out, grasping onto Heechul’s shoulders like a lifeline. Heechul kissed the older one, teeth nipping the bottom of Leeteuk’s swollen lips as he himself took deep breaths.

 

“Take your time, there’s no rush,” Heechul said when he felt Leeteuk’s legs wrapped around his waist tightly, body slowly opening up for Heechul to start moving.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurting?” Heechul asked as his hips moved, concern tinging his voice when he saw Leeteuk’s scrunched up face and never ending tears.

 

“I hurt all the time,” Leeteuk replied brokenly and Heechul surged forward to catch Leeteuk’s lips, kissing the latter passionately as he tried to convey all the love, desire, affection and care he had for the other man.

 

“I’m here Jungsoo, I’m here,”

 

“Heechul, please,” Leeteuk whimpered against Heechul’s lips before a moan forced their lips apart. Heechul pressed his palm against Leeteuk’s, entwining their fingers together as he slowly picked up his pace. He watched Leeteuk carefully, moving according to the latter’s expression. It’s almost painful for him to move so slowly but he understood that tonight, it’s all about Leeteuk.

 

A particular thrust had Leeteuk throw his head back, throat bared and Adam’s apple bobbing in sync with his screams. Heechul wished he could sink his teeth on Leeteuk’s skin and mark him for the world to see. Want the world to know that he is standing between the world and Leeteuk now, like what Leeteuk did for them. Alas, no mark was the first thing agreed upon discussing their little arrangement and he almost always regretted it everytime he had Leeteuk under him, open and begging.

 

Instead of dwelling on it too much, Heechul licked the shell of Leeteuk’s ear, hips stuttering at Leeteuk full body shudder as he tighten even more around Heechul.

 

“You are doing so well, Jungsoo. I’m here for you. You did well in protecting us. So so special, you are so special,” He whispered and Leeteuk sobbed with abandon. He sobbed as his hips rose and fell with Heechul’s thrusts. Sweats slicked both of their bodies as the movements grew in intensity and speed. Leeteuk screamed freely now as Heechul kept hitting his sweet spot with perfect accuracy.

 

Heechul buried his face against the crook of Leeteuk’s neck, his own breathing strained. He snaked one hand between their bodies to grab hold of Leeteuk’s erection and Leeteuk grunted, surprised at the sudden stimulation. Heechul flexed his wrist and Leeteuk’s eyes opened wide when one thumb pressed against his leaking tip.

 

“So close- very, almost,” he babbled incoherently and Heechul’s head rose to look at Leeteuk whose eyes are glassy with pleasure.

 

“You have been so good, worked so hard. You deserve all the love in this world. Cum for me, Jungsoo,” Heechul urged, fully knowing that the other is only a hair away from climaxing. With a particular hard thrust, Heechul crashed their lips together, swallowing the sudden shout as Leeteuk spilled between their bodies, convulsing and clinging to Heechul like his life depended on it. Heechul’s thrusts grew frantic as he felt his own balls tightening, aroused beyond belief at the sight of his leader achieving orgasm. He thrusted once, twice, before he felt himself cumming, hips stuttering as he filled Leeteuk up with his semen. Leeteuk whimpered from overstimulation as he felt warmth spreading in him and his cock gave a little twitch in Heechul’s hand.

 

Slowly, Heechul pulled out and collapsed next to Leeteuk, both still panting and trying to catch their breaths. They lay unmoving side by side for a few minutes before Leeteuk made a disgruntled noise. Heechul snorted, knowing Leeteuk hated being sticky and sweaty and dirty yet at the same time was always soft and lazy after sex.

 

“Chul ah, clean me,” Leeteuk whined and Heechul snorted again.

 

“Bear with it for a bit, I’m tired,” He sneaked a peek out of the corner of his eyes, smiling when he saw the conflicting emotions etched on the latter‘s expression.

 

“We’re old men now,” Leeteuk sighed, turning his body towards Heechul and rearranging all his limbs. In due time, he had his head underside Heechul’s jaw, hands and legs wrapped tightly around the younger one as he cuddled closer.

 

“Ew Teuk, you’re gross,” Heechul pretended to be disgusted as he nuzzle the top of Leeteuk's head.

 

“Hmm, I asked nicely,” Leeteuk murmured sleepily.

 

“Don’t fall asleep and later on complain, Teukkie,”

 

“Shh, let me at least have this for a little bit,” Leeteuk slurred, already drowsy. Heechul unconsciously tightened his arms around Leeteuk.

 

“You can have this all the time,” He tested his luck, fingers crossed and heart hoping.

 

“I cannot possibly do that to you. I cannot do that to all of you,” Leeteuk replied and Heechul sighed as he felt everything slipping through his fingers.

 

“Sometimes, I wish you can just be selfish and let me take care of you,”

 

“You are doing it excellently now,” Leeteuk’s voice was getting softer. “Thank you, I’m sorry for causing you so much worry all the time,”

 

“Heh, I am the one who chose to be worried by this. Don’t get ahead of yourself,”

 

“Mhm, still so manly,” Heechul could almost feel Leeteuk’s smile against his skin. “We are well into our thirties now, but I can’t remember how I got here. All I remember for certain is you are always next to me. It had been a blur but you are my constant. I’m grateful for that. I’m grateful for each and every one of you,”

  
“And we have been blessed to have you, Jungsoo,” Heechul said straightforwardly because it is true. Leeteuk sniffled once before he yawned. A minute passed without any reply and Heechul thought the other was already asleep and he felt himself drifting.

 

However, Leeteuk’s soft voice called him out of his stupor.

 

“Heechul ah,”

  
“Yeah?”

 

“When it is time, it is okay to let me go,” Heechul closed his eyes tightly, taking a moment to compose himself.

 

“Jungsoo, by now you should know that I will follow you wherever you go. So I cannot adhere to this silly request of yours,” his voice cracked at the last word and Leeteuk started humming, a tune so soft it was heartbreaking.

 

“I’m tired,” his voice was only a low whisper now.

 

“Then sleep, you idiot,”

 

“Stay?”

 

“I will. As long as you want me to. No, even when you don’t want me to, I will still stay,”

 

“I will always want you,” it was honest and raw and yet, for Heechul, still and always will be slightly out of reach.

 

“I know, go to sleep now,”

 

Leeteuk mumbled something too soft for Heechul to catch and he let himself think that they are the words of love his heart yearned for. He continued petting Leeteuk as the latter’s breath evened out, already falling into deeper sleep.

  
“Sleep well, Jungsoo ah. Sleep well and let’s grow even older together. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a Super Junior fic was experimental and highly probably will only be a one time thing. It's quite hard to write them, please forgive me for the OOC-ness. I tried to write their dynamics but I feel like I can't express it properly. I'm still happy with this fic though. It had been a good writing practice for me.
> 
> I have only known them and been a fan for only 2 months and it troubles me how much shit people give them especially to Teuk. I hope he has someone he can lean on.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading <3
> 
> Leeteuk hwaiting! Super Junior hwaiting!


End file.
